Last Woman Standing?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Gwen is the last living member of TORCHWOOD Cardiff on Earth. Now a married woman with a baby she has to face a truth she never thought possible.Jack returns with a shock a new friend and a lot of explaining to do. Is everything as it seems?Set post COE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own TORCHWOOD.**

**Last Woman Standing?**

Gwen sighed as she looked out at the rain currently engulfing Cardiff. She had always hated weather like this. The rain was relentless and Rhys had joked that the amount of water deluged on Cardiff was making him think of building an Arc.

"Well, it was good enough for Noah." He smiled as he kissed her neck before wandering back into the living room. Little Anwen was asleep in her moses basket as Gwen rested her head against the glass window and thought of her friends. Ianto, Tosh, Owen. Jack. She smiled. Captain Jack Harkness, the man that couldn't die. And all because of a girl from Earth called Rose Tyler. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she thought of the time traveller that had changed her life forever. If she hadn't met him she would still be a police constable with the South Wales Police. So much had changed since that fateful day. Not all of the changes had been bad but very few of them had been good.

"Oh Jack." She sighed as she returned to the sofa.

"You alright Luv?" Rhys sat beside her and rested his arm behind her on the sofa.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Just thinking."

"About Torchwood."

"Oh don't be like that." Gwen leant forwards. "You know I miss it. It was my life for so long and now poof, it's gone."

"Not really gone." Rhys watched as Gwen turned to face him.

"Ianto is dead. Quiet, calm, heart of gold Ianto. Tosh and Owen. Well, you know about Owen. But now he's properly dead."

"I know. That girl dying in Jack's arms." He shook his head as he thought of the friendly Japanese girl he had met a few times. He wasn't really one for computer geeks but he had instantly warmed to the intelligent woman Gwen had befriended.

"Oh God." Gwen swiped at the tears that were threatening to fall as Rhys pulled her to him.

"Hey, come on luv. It's ok." He kissed her temple as he pulled her back to him. "Don't cry. Thats the last thing those two would want. And as for Jack 'If I was chocolate I'd eat myself' Harkness I promised him I'd look after you. So no crying eh?"

"Ok." Gwen smiled. Rhys may not be as charasmatic as Jack but he had a big heart. She buried her face in his chest as he ran his fingers through her long dark hair.

"And anyway, you talk as if we're never going to see Jack again."

"Torchwood Cardiff exploded. The love of his life was killed. I'd say we're never going to see him again."

"There was more than one Torchwood though? I thought there was one in Scotland?"

"Yeah, it went missing." Gwen shrugged. "I never did get to the bottom of that story."

"And what about Myfanwy?"

"Rhys you are worried about a Teradactyl?"

"Well, you know me Gwen. I care about animal welfare." Rhys placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see the RSPCA take Myfanwy into a shelter. You know she's still around Cardiff docks. I heard her the other day when I took Anwen to the Bay. Ianto was the only one she would let near her. I always thought she would slip back through the Rift. But I guess that's closed now." Gwen yawned, grateful that her daughter had decided to sleep a little longer.

"Yeah."

"Rhys, why all the questions? You know Torchwood is a dirty word around here. That if I so much as look the wrong way I'll be hauled off God only knows where. I am the last living member of Torchwood. I need to live a quiet life. Be boring."

"Be safe." Rhys looked her in the eye.

"I have to keep under the radar until the day I die. It's the only way I can keep you and Anwen safe."

"Yeah." Rhys hated even thinking about the events that had lead up to Jack's self imposed exile and Ianto's death.

"So why all the questions?"

"You know I went to help your Mam move that stuff around the attic on Friday?"

"Yeah. So?"

"God Gwen, she should be telling you this. I found your birth certificate." Rhys began to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh Rhys. Don't tell me you now know my Dad, God rest him wasn't my actual Dad. I know. Mam was with a guy before Dad married her. They got married when I was a year old. He adopted me. I thought I told you." Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but I saw who your dad is. Your biological dad that is."

"Mam never said and I never asked." Gwen stood up and stared at him.

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Rhys!"

"Well?"

"I dunno." Gwen stared out at the rain. She was certain the sounds of an engine could be heard in the distance. She frowned as she tried to work out what the noise was.

"Gwen."

"Well do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Look Rhys. I never asked Mam. I'm 34 years old. I think if she thought I needed to know she would have told me." Gwen reasoned. "My dad was my dad as far as I was concerned. So yeah, tell me. Nothing can change the fact David Cooper brought me up."

"It's Jack. On your birth certificate. In the box marked Father's name and occupation it's got Captain Jack Harkness. RAF."

"Bloody Hell." Gwen sat back down on the sofa with a thud. "He better get back to Cardiff. Because I am going to bloody kill him. Even though he can't die I am going to bloody kill him!"

"And there's another thing." Rhys watched as her head snapped towards him.

"Well seeing as it's the day for bombshells, go ahead. Drop another one!"

"Hush, you'll wake the baby."

"Rhys!"

"Ok ok. Seems that Ianto isn't dead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna Noble watched as her friend walked towards her. The Cardiff rain soaking them both to the skin.

"So, I remembered and my brain didn't expode?"

"Yeah." Jack walked next to her along St Mary's St. The busy shopping centre no quieter than usual despite the rain.

"How?"

"Not really sure. One minute the Doctor is telling me that should we ever, ever meet again I am to act as if it is the first time. Never tell you the truth. It would literally make your brain implode. Then I run into you again and you know." Jack smiled. "Donna Noble, the girl the Doctor was wrong about."

"Why? That's the thing. Why am I not dead?"

"Donna, if I had a penny for the amount of times I asked that." He smiled as he dodged a woman pushing a buggy.

"But." Donna frowned.

"Look, the Doctor regenerated. Maybe it has something to do with that."

"So why here? Why Cardiff?" She walked alongside the man who had to be the second mist infurating man she had ever met.

"Why not? Great city. If you must know, Cardiff laid on the Rift. I have family here." He marched on ahead, completely unaware he was being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Ok be nice, first Torchwood story. Should I continue?

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :TORCHWOOD and anything Dr Who related remains the sole propery of Russel T Davies, BBC. BBCWales and certainly is NOT owned by me. I can only wish!**

Homeward Bound.

Ianto Jones had always been a Cardiff boy, he had been born in the City Hospital and had been confirmed dead at the same hospital. Now as he sat in a cafe in Splott he wondered if he could ever walk back in there again, without giving the medical staff heart attacks. He smiled slightly at the red head that was watching him from across the cafe. She looked familiar. Before he could place her the woman had left her seat and was marching towards him.

"Don't I know you?" She flicked her long red hair over her shoulder as Ianto looked down into his coffee mug. He had to stay hidden, he had to keep a low profile. As far as he knew he was the only man to survive the poison that had killed so many when the Earth had almost been invaded. He shuddered as he thought about how easily the children of the planet had been considered as a bargaining tool. Now he knew he had to avoid Gwen and Jack. Jack was the only one who was supposed to be immortal. Not him. How and why he had survived he had no idea but being alive seemed to be causing him alot more problems than he had before he had woken up in the City's morgue.

"Ianto Jones." Donna sat in front of him. "I was told you had snuffed it."

"I had."

Donna narrowed her eyes. She knew the Doctor could regenerate. He had often told her stories and shown her photos of him in various incarnations. But Ianto? No, she wasn't buying that one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She stared at him as he closed his eyes. He had spotted the one man he had never thought he would see again. Jack had gone. That was all he had known. He had woken up freezing cold and alone. Jack was gone.

"I didn't die, Donna."

"I can bleeding well see that."

"Donna."

"Look, we put the Earth back in the right place in the solar system not so long ago so don't tell me I wont understand!" She hissed. "Because, Coffee Boy I have seen more on this Earth than I ever thought I could guess at. So don't bloody talk to me as though I'm as thick as that Micky Smith we met."

"I didn't mean. Donna, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She watched as Ianto grew steadily more pale. Then she realised what he had seen in the busy cafe. Smiling slightly she turned to face Jack as he walked towards their table.

"Who's your friend? Aren't you going to introduce us? I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He smiled his best charm smile as Donna moved slightly out of the way so he could see the man she had half hidden.

"Hi."

"Ianto." Jack almost whispered the words. "My Ianto?" Jack felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. He had watched Ianto die next to him. It had been horrendous. He remembered the searing pain through his chest as he carried the lifeless body of his lover out of the poisonous gas, knowing it was too late to save him. Now as he stared at the quiet welshman as he stared at him.

"Jack."

"How?"

"Long story."

"I have time." Jack was desperate to hug him, to tell him how much he had missed him. Instead he stayed there and just watched the man as he stared at the coffee in the mug in front of him. Donna touched Jack's arm as he slipped into the chair next to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gwen!" Rhys called as he walked back into the living room. He had been out for a walk with the baby who was now settled and asleep. He smiled as his sleeping daughter turned her head. "Where's your Mam? Eh?"

"In here." Gwen shouted. She was still angry at everyone around her. She had known that Jack had always looked out for her but she had thought that was because of the way she had been recruited to Torchwood. The way she had been so persistant in making her way into Torchwood. She had no idea it was because he was her father. Rhys sighed heavily before walking into their bedroom with Anwen in his arms.

"You alright luv?"

"No, Rhys." Gwen folded the sheets in her hands as Rhys sighed. "Did he know? Jack? Does he know he's my father? Does he know that Torchwood is effectively dead here?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Anything. I just found your birth certificate. Ask your Mam not me."

"Oh I did. That was an interesting phone conversation. Rhys, how on earth could I tell her my former boss, who doesn't look a day over 40 is my dad."

"Gwen."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Oh luv." Rhys sat on the bed. "What did you say?"

"I asked her who my birth father was. She wanted to know why I asked. So I told her." Gwen threw the washing on to the far side of the bed.

"What did she say?" Rhys knew Gwen would always protect Jack's secret. If there was one thing he knew about his wife it was that she was incredibly loyal and always had been.

"That yes, Jack Harkness was my father. She met him the year before I was born. He was a captain in the RAF. Lovely man apparently. They were going to get married, he even went with her to register my birth. He chose my middle name." Gwen shook her head angrily as Rhys closed his eyes. "Then he vanished."

"Vanished?"

"She had a letter. Posted abroad." Gwen sighed. Apparently he never told her he had a son about three years older than me called Jack. She shook her head. "She met all the team at our wedding. Threw her a bit but she assumed Jack was not her Jack. I mean, how could she think that? He doesn't age. He never told her he was born in the future. That he can't die. She thought the Jack she met at the wedding was my half brother. How the Hell could I tell her that he was my father?"

"I dunno." Rhys placed the baby in her moses basket.

"It's all such a mess." Gwen laid back on her bed as she closed her eyes.

"I know luv. I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto paid for his coffee as he watched Donna and Jack argue. Some things would never change. He still couldn't quite believe that Jack was alive and well and back in Cardiff. He smiled slightly as he felt Jack slap his back.

"You look well."

"As opposed to dead you mean?"

"Yeah." Jack looked away. He knew it didn't matter how long he lived, seeing Ianto dead would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Look, do you know what happened to Gwen and Rhys?"

"She had a girl. Anwen Mair."

"After her Gran." Jack smiled.

"Yeah. She's tiny. Born a little bit too early. All the trauma." Ianto shrugged. He had been unconscious and essentially dead for most of it.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Jack, things aren't like they were. Rhys has a job. In the Rhondda. Gwen is a stay at home mum." Ianto walked along. "She is watched around the clock. No one will give her a job. Her mobile is tapped. Her emails monitored. Mine would be too, if people knew I was still alive."

"But why?" Donna asked. She had no idea why both men were so tense around each other.

"Torchwood. Jack, Torchwood ruined her life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Is Ianto right? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Torchwood**

**What?**

"Hold on a minute!" Donna charged after Ianto as they walked down the rain soaked Cardiff street. He seemed to be determined to walk to Roath but she had no intention of walking through the back streets of the city. "You can't just say Torchwood ruined her life and yours and walk away."

"Donna, leave it." Jack called after her. He was heartbroken by Ianto's statement. He knew Gwen had no idea he was her father or that he was back on Earth after yet another slightly insane adventure with the Doctor and his newest sidekick Amy.

"No I wont bloody leave it!" Donna grabbed Ianto's arm and swung him to face her. "What did you mean?"

"Listen to Jack." Ianto nodded at his former lover, his eyes burning with tears.

"I am not listening to 'im." Donna jabbed her finger towards her friend. "I am asking you. Now come on Coffee Boy! Start talking."

"I died. In the invasion I bloody died!"

"Yeah I know. The one where all the kids started being weird." She nodded.

"Gwen and Rhys went into hiding. They had to, her friend Andy helped. Small cottage in the middle of no where. I know Andy wanted them to go further away. Really disappear but her Mam hasn't been too well. So she stayed near by."

"Her mother is ill?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah." Ianto nodded. "Anyway, Gwen was pregnant, scared stiff and on her own. I had to stay dead or the powers that be would have really killed me. Seems only our perfect Captain here is supposed to be immortal."

"I saw you die." Jack's voice was quieter than either Donna or Ianto remembered."I held you and you died."

"The gas caused a type of stasis. I called Martha once I'd got my head around what happened. It seems growing up on the Rift protected me. She's fine by the way. Married to Mickey now. Still working for UNIT."

"Good." Jack smiled as he remembered the younger woman who had faced the Master with him.

"Anyway, she had no idea why I'm alive only that, like most people in Cardiff and the Valleys I seem to have Huon particles in my blood. That must have protected me."

"I had them!" Donna laughed "On my wedding day!"

"And being the only welsh man in that office I was protected. Only you never stayed around to find out." He looked at Jack as the Captain brushed a tear away.

"You died in my arms." Jack repeated.

"But I didn't die Jack. I didn't die."

"I held you." Jack closed his eyes as something in Ianto broke. Donna nodded sadly as she walked towards a black taxi that was parked outside the Italian resteraunt on the corner. She spoke quietly to the driver who had his back to the men behind her. Neither saw Jack hug Ianto as if his life depended on it. Donna smiled. She had a feeling the men behind her would make things up if given the chance. Now they just had to find Jack's daughter so that Torchwood could get back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen picked Anwen up as the baby smiled gummily at her.

"Oh no you don't young lady." She smiled. "The butter wouldn't melt routine works with your Dad, not me."

Anwen gurgled happily as Gwen placed her back on the bed. Gwen couldn't help but smile.

"And Dad isn't here at the moment. He's off getting us some food. So, you missy can behave and let me change your bum." She smiled as the baby kicked. Nappies were the one part of parenting Rhys seemed to do his best to get out of. Anwen yawned as Gwen picked up the clean nappy. She froze for a moment as the doorbell rang. The doorbell never rang. She was instantly on alert as she hurridly fastened the baby grow and picked up the gun she had kept from the invasion. Every nerve in her body was on edge, only Andy knew where they were. A farmhouse in the countryside outside Llantrisant. No one else would think to look for them, but someone was ringing her doorbell.

"Be quiet." Gwen whispered to the baby as Anwen smiled. The little girl kept quiet as she watched her mother point the gun in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto stared out of the back window of the taxi as Donna and Jack chatted away. He couldn't quite believe Jack was back. He half thought Owen and Tosh would appear but he quickly shoved that thought to the back of his mind. That was another thing Torchwood had ruined. The lives of two of the brightest people he had ever met. Tosh was a genius and there wasn't anything Owen had run from. Even his brief spell as the walking dead, a zombie hadn't dampened his enthusiasm for long. Now he couldn't shake the feeling that they should be anywhere but at Gwen's doorstep. He got out of the taxi and paid the man driving as Donna and Jack bickered their way up the drive and rang the doorbell.

"Wow Gwen!" Jack flung his hands up in mock surrender as Gwen pointed the gun at his head.

"What the Hell are you doing here!"

"I." Jack floundered. It wasn't the welcome he had been expecting. Anwen waved at the strangers. She wasn't used to adults she didn't know visiting but seeing as she had inherited her father's tendancy to ignore anything bad unless it was happening in front of her she gave the strangers a gummy grin.

"Ianto?" Gwen looked past the man she now knew was her father. "Ianto Jones?"

"Hello Gwen." He smiled sadly. Something about his old friend was different. He had no idea what.

"How? Oh my God!" She flung herself into his arms as Ianto hugged her tightly. Anwen started to fidget in her mother's arms as Gwen pulled back. The gun now long forgotten as Ianto took Anwen from her arms. The baby girl seemed quite taken with him and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm used to kids." He grinned as the little girl beamed at him.

"How?" She stared at him.

"Something to do with the TARDIS and being a Cardiff boy." Donna shrugged.

"Right." Gwen sighed. "Us Welsh are tougher than we look."

"Gwen." Jack stared at her as she turned to him.

"What? You bugger off for a year almost and turn up now? Why? Missing family? Oh by the way little Steven didn't die either. Sian was traumatised, ended up on pills and the poor kid spent about a month in the Children's Hospital. But he's alright now. I wouldn't go turning up on Sian's doorstep though."

"He's ok?" Jack almost collapsed with relief.

"Yeah, and so is your other grandchild." Gwen's face hardened.

"You know?" Jack was speechless as Donna and Ianto exchanged glances.

"That you disappeared when I was three weeks old? That it was you that chose my name? Gwen. You picked it. You had to have known me when I was trying to get into Torchwood."

"Why do you think I was trying to stop you?" Jack was incredulous. "The last thing I wanted was you, you of all people dragged into my world. You or Sian!"

"So you walked out on Sian's mam the same you walked out on mine!"

"NO!" Jack stared at her. "NO! I was thrown out. Sian's mother. Christine she didn't want to know. Had another boyfriend. It was the 1970s she didn't want to be trapped by me. And as for your mam I'd have married her if she wanted me. I vanished because I fell into the Rift. Ended up almost selling a bomb to the Doctor in a hospital in 1943! London in the Blitz. Not exactly the place I wanted to be. I got back to this time six years ago." Jack was on the verge of tears.

"But what gets me is I thought you were gay. I thought you loved Ianto."

"I do." He looked towards the younger man. "I have loved women before, you know that but Ianto."

"So you're bisexual." Donna clarified.

"I was born in the 51st Century. Things aren't so black and white there."

"Ok." Gwen took her daughter from Ianto as she heard Rhys' car approach. "None of that is important. Why are you here?"

"Torchwood is needed Gwen."

"No way." Gwen shook her head as Rhys slammed the car door.

"What's going on 'ere then?" He almost ran to his wife.

"That's what Jack is about to tell us." Gwen stared at the man she now knew was her father as Rhys ushered them all inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer TORCHWOOD remains the property of Russell T Davies and BBCWales. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mamba Seyra (New Beginning?)**

Rhys stared at his wife as Anwen began sucking her thumb. He couldn't quite believe what he had just heard.

"Gwen?"

"I have no idea." She narrowed her eyes as Jack ran a hand through his dark hair. "I have no bloody idea."

"Can we talk?" Jack looked at Gwen as Rhys rolled his eyes before taking Anwen and walking back into the house.

"Torchwood is not needed." Gwen stared at him. "I think blowing up the Hub was a clear indication that we are not needed, never mind hounding us out of Cardiff." She closed her eyes and fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"That was just a place." Jack walked towards her and risked resting a hand on her shoulder. "And for the record, I never should have used the redcon on you all those years ago. I am sorry."

"Yeah well." Gwen sniffed. For a moment Jack thought he saw the Gwen he had come to know and love. The one that had opened the door to him was not the girl he had worked alongside. "Don't you say the Hub was just a place. What about Myfanwy? Owen and Tosh? It was practically home to them. And you lived there."

"I know." He hugged her as Donna huffed.

"Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but are we doing this?" She looked from one to the other.

"Yeah." Gwen nodded. "Jack's right. Torchwood is more than just bricks and motar. Look, you lot better come in." She stepped back to allow Donna and the others to walk in. She heard Rhys mutter something undistinguishable under his breath but she knew he would never try to stop her from doing anything she wanted to.

"Rhys?" She called as he walked into the living room.

"I know I know." He sighed. "Kettle's on. I don't suppose there is anything I can say to stop you, so I may as well help." He sat down as Anwen settled herself into her father's shoulder. Her eyes already heavy with sleep. It was well past her time for an afternoon nap.

"Look, Gwen." Donna sat down. "There has been sightings of a creature in Scotland."

"Oh give over. If this is Nessie again, leaver her alone. No one has been able to find her in the hundreds of years she's been there. She can take care of herself." Gwen picked up her coffee mug.

"Hang on a minute, The Loch Ness monster is real?" Rhys' eyebrows almost hit the ceiling.

"Course she is. We reckon she came through the Rift about the same time Myfanwy did. Only thing is we have no idea how she ended up in Scotland." Ianto answered. "And Gwen, if you think this is coffee you have been in hiding far too long. Where's the kitchen?" He stood up as Gwen smiled. It was beginning to feel like old times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The skies above Wales were heavy with rain waiting to fall as Donna walked out into the yard behind the cottage. She had automatically liked the welsh woman but she had no idea how the family had been able to hide away in the hills above Llantrisant so easily. It may feel like the middle of nowhere but they had been found easily enough.

"She's gorgeous." Donna rested her arms on the walls.

"Anwen? Yeah. I think so." Gwen smiled.

"Look, Jack told me about you and him. He told me all about Torchwood, Ianto, Owen, Toshiko and what happened. You went through Hell but what good is hiding up here? If we found you I reckon the people that could be looking for you would be able to. If they wanted to. So, what's the point in hiding?"

"I have the baby to think about these days."

"Yeah." Donna nodded. "But you are back. With Torchwood I mean?"

Gwen nodded. "Never left, not really." She glanced at the red haired woman. "Once you're in. You're in."

"Thats what Jack said. You know he told me he's your dad."

"Yeah? Well, that was more than he told me." She sighed. "The reason I made Rhys and Anwen hide up 'ere with me? Duck!" She threw Donna to the floor as shots ran out. A black van screached it's breaks as Donna scraped her knees on the gravel. Ianto and Jack yelled as they returned fire. The van sped off as Anwen started crying as Rhys swore. Donna closed her eyes as the tyres screached along the gravel road.

"Is that a regular thing around here? Cos if I'd have known I would have bought shin pads." Donna huffed as she got to her feet.

"No." Rhys snapped as he walked across to Gwen. "It bloody well isn't."

"Who was that?" Gwen ran a hand through her black hair. "Jack?"

"That is the reason why Torchwood is needed. They've been going around the country causing mayhem." Jack sighed. "Myfanwy is upset, I've seen her screaming through the skies at Cardiff Bay. Nessy is upset and there has been unparallelled Rift activity since they appeared."

"Who are they?" Rhys was genuinely worried.

"They are trouble." Jack stared at Rhys. "And they are determined to destroy everything we worked for. They are determined to cause chaos and destruction."

"Who are they?" Gwen stepped towards him. "Jack, they shot at my husband when he was holding my baby. Tell me who they are!"

"Remember that night in Cardiff when I told you that the 21st Century was when everything changes? That was who causes the changes. That is Torchwood 3. They fell through the Rift and something happened. Now they are back." He watched as the confusion cross Gwen's face.

"Why do they want to kill us?"

"Torchwood." Jack sighed "They blame us for them disappearing, something has warped them, changed them. They are trying to remove anything and everything that has anything to do with the Rift. Including us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Is anyone reading this? Shall I go on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Torchwood.**

**Confused?**

"Hold on a minute." Rhys looked from Gwen to Jack and back again as the rain began to burst through the clouds. "I thought you lot were Torchwood?"

"We are." Gwen sighed. She didn't really understand it all herself but she knew that lying to Rhys at this point was not going to help anyone. He already knew enough. "There were other Torchwoods."

"Eh?" Rhys raised an eyebrow as he held his daughter protectively to him. "More of you lot? Why would they want to kill you? Kill us?"

"Look, Rhys. Do you remember the Battle in Canary Wharf? It must have been on the TV?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was Torchwood 1. London Torchwood if you want. Look there are basically four branches of Torchwood. London was pulled through the rift. It's gone, what little of it that wasn't pulled through the Rift was destroyed in the battle. Torchwood 2 was in Northen Ireland. It was pretty much destroyed in a bomb blast in the early 1970s. I was there, not pretty. Torchwood 3, well we think that was in Scotland but it's been missing for a few years. And then there is us. Torchwood Wales. The only remaining remnant of what Queen Victoria had created to investigate 'other worldly happenings'. Otherwise known as Ianto, Gwen, Donna and me." He smiled as Rhys nodded in understanding.

"Queen Victoria?" Donna almost laughed.

"She ran into Rose and the Doctor." Jack smiled as he thought about his friend and the blonde woman that had made him immortal. He had never expected to run into either of them again. It had come as no surprise that the Doctor had upset the Queen. As Rose had said, Her Royal Highness was not amused.

"Explains alot." Donna smiled.

"Hold on." Rhys stared at Jack. "You mean to tell me that you lost a whole section of your organisation?"

"Look, we don't have time for this." Ianto tried to end the discussion. He knew they were wasting time. The longer they were sat in Gwen's living room on the outskirts of Cardiff the longer they were literally sitting targets. He didn't like it.

"Well, make time for it." Rhys snapped "Because you are telling me that because someone in your organisation went a bit nuts my wife and my daughter are at risk. THAT is something you make time for, ok!"

"Rhys!" Gwen hissed as Rhys' gaze softened. She knew he was overprotective of her but he had always been that way. She smiled slightly. He hadn't changed since the day she had met him when she was a police officer on the beat in Roath. It seemed everything else in her life had changed but Rhys was still her Rhys. The way things were she wondered how long that would last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto closed his eyes as he listened to Jack explain what they thought had happened to the missing Torchwood team. He knew that somewhere out there was a group of people that had been determined to kill everything related to Torchwood. That didn't just include the core members of the team. He was desperate to contact his sister, his nieces and nephews and the idiot she was married to but he knew that they all thought he was dead. He opened his eyes as he realised Gwen was now pacing the room.

"When did they get back through?"

"I thought the Rift had closed?"

"A hole in the Rift?" Ianto opened his eyes as the others began asking incessant questions. His head ached as he tried not to think about how the only reason he was still alive was because the rest of the world believed he was already dead.

"I don't know." Jack answered honestly. "I really do not know. Look. Guys. All I know is that last June there as an electrical storm centered on Cardiff. Since then there have been strange occurances as far as Treherbert in the Rhondda and up to Haverfordwest. Weavel sightings were called in from the valleys but more sinister calls in mid Wales."

"More sinister?" Rhys was suddenly more interested. "Anything in Cowbridge? My dad lives there."

"No." Jack smiled "No Cowbridge has been left alone so far. Look, we need to find these people. If they are people after everything that has happened to them."

"What do you mean? If they are still people? They were pulled through the Rift. Same thing happened to you and Tosh. Remember?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "Tosh and I slipped through an anomaly in time caused by the Rift. Not the actual Rift. Same as what happened when I fell through and ended up in London 1943. When I should have been with you and your mom."

Gwen nodded. "Okaay."

"What I mean is. All that energy, all that power surging through the cells, the bone and the muscle. Not only will it have changed them if not physically psychologically." Jack watched Gwen as she narrowed her eyes.

"Doesn't stop them being people Jack."

"Maybe not." He smiled slightly. Gwen still had the ability to see the real cost of what they did. The human angle as he had heard it referred to. He knew he had sometimes forgotten that. "But if you had seen what they had done. What they are capable of then you would doubt what humanity they have left."

"I've been a police officer. I've seen what evil people who haven't been through the Rift can do to each other." Gwen narrowed her eyes as Jack nodded.

"Trust me. Whatever you saw in your time as a police officer, it is nothing compared to what these guys can do. To what they have done."

"Then tell me."

"No Jack." Donna's eyes grew wider in silent warning. Jack nodded. He had promised he would never tell anyone how he had found her and he wasn't about to break that promise.

"Jack." Ianto watched as Donna visibly paled in front of him.

"These people, this Torchwood it's not like us. They have lost the ability to see clearly. To see the distinction between right and wrong. To know when to stop. Just because they fired a few shots up here doesn't mean that they meant to kill anyone. They were warning us."

"What? Warning us about what?" Rhys tried to control his anger as Gwen stood and began pacing the room.

"To be ready." Ianto sighed.

"That they are coming back. They blame us for not saving them. The fact that in those days you and Donna knew nothing about Torchwood is irrelevant. Torchwood is Torchwood as far as they are concerned and I let them down." Jack stared at the floor for a moment. "But the fact it is only me they would have known in those days is irrelevant. They want revenge. And they will be back."

A/N Just a filler chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Torchwood or Dr Who**

**Drive.**

Gwen closed her eyes as she rested her head against the car headrest as Jack drove through the rain soaked streets of Cardiff. She was exhausted but knew that at least little Anwen would sleep through the night. She knew Rhys was watcing her but she just couldn't help but think of the last time they were in the black 4x4 they were there with Owen and Tosh.

"Donna?" Ianto spoke for the first time since he had got in the car.

"Yeah?" Donna fought the urge to yawn and failed.

"We keeping you awake back there?" Gwen smiled as she saw the red head pull a face.

"You know where this is? You do know where we are going?" Ianto had immediately distrusted the decision to return to Cardiff Bay. There were too many bad memories and he had a feeling that the people who were looking for them would be watching the old Tourist Information Centre. He didn't like it but had a feeling none of the others would listen.

"Yeah." Donna nodded. "My Grandad never let me down before. If he says there is something going on in that place, some Rift type stuff then there is some Rift type stuff."

"Ok." Ianto sighed. He had never met her legendary star gazing grandfather but he could see questioning her belief in the old man would only cause an argument; there had been enough of them already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rhys?" Jack spoke as Gwen's eyes snapped open. She instantly recognised the old Tremorfa Steelworks as he drove the longest way to the old bay she had ever seen. "That baby sleeping?"

"Yeah." Rhys was still angry with them and still trying to understand why they had been attacked in the first place. It seemed Ianto and Donna were afraid but he just couldn't understand why the quiet welshman and the firey red head had anything to worry about. "She's a good sleeper."

"Runs in the family." Jack smiled.

"Don't push your luck." Gwen answered as she kept her eyes closed.

Jack smiled as he pulled the car into a patch of wasteland off the road between the old King's Head pub and the recycling bins off the main road. He loved Cardiff. Of all the cities and times he had lived 21st Century Cardiff was his favourite. He had told Gwen that this was where and when it all changed and he knew he was right. He killed the engine as the conversation in the car came to an abrupt end.

"Why are we here?" Rhys asked as Anwen chewed her dummy.

"I don't want to risk you and Donna going to the Hub. Especially when we have Anwen with us."

"Playing the caring grandfather are we?" Rhys spat back. Gwen closed her eyes again, she knew Rhys was angry, so was she but goading Jack into an argument was not going to help anyone.

"For once." Jack nodded.

"So?" Ianto asked.

"So, Donna and Rhys go to the pub."

"With the baby? I don't think so somehow." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how many times me and andy raided that place with the Drugs Squad? My daughter is not going in there. No. I'm not having it, Jack." She turned to him.

"Not the bar." He sighed. "Chrissy is the landlady there, about the same age as Mary? Dark hair."

"Looks like an old Kat Slater? Yeah I knicked her a couple of times for serving kids."

"She's a sleeper for Torchwood. Rhys and Donna and little Anwen will be safe there. And it is just for tonight."

"Hold on, Spaceboy." Donna snapped as Jack turned in his seat to face her. "You may be Captain Jack 'Ooh I'm so perfect' Harkness but you aint dumping me in that dump!" Donna pointed at the battered door of the pub. "We stick together, it's as simple as that."

"You know why you have to stay behind." He stared at her as her eyes practically burned a whole through him. He instantly knew why the Doctor had got on so well with the cockney girl. She was not the meek little female that was going to do as she was told. Gwen was the same and in her own way so had been Toshiko.

"Don't you pull that card on me." She folded her arms as everyone in the car fell silent. No one knew what had happened to her before Jack had found her but it sounded as though it was too personal or too traumatic to talk about. Jack got out of the car and walked towards the recycling bin as Donna huffed and followed him. Ianto shrugged his shoulders at the couple still in the people carrier with him, he had no idea what was going on. He just wanted to get to the Hub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain bounced off the tarmac as Donna marched across to him.

"Jack."

"Donna, I am not dragging that up." He blinked as the rain water got in his eyes. Donna nodded as her hair began to stick to her face.

"Let me be part of the team. I should be dead. You know that and I know that."

"You are."

"No, Ianto is. Gwen is. Even bloody mouthy Rhys is but me? No I'm damaged goods. I am!"

"Donna." Jack took a step closer to her. "You are not damaged. You went through Hell. You survived the memory wipe by the Doctor, you remembered me! Not only that but you escaped. You can do this with your eyes closed but I need you in one piece. Please Donna. Just look after my granddaughter for me. Torchwood has already almost cost me my relationship with my oldest daughter and her son. Don't let it cost me the only chance I have to be Anwen's grandfather."

"You and Sian are going to be ok?" Donna began to shiver.

"Well, she only swore at me once." He shrugged. "I should go to Fairwater, see if she's ok. See how Stephen is now."

"Get through this first. You know what the Rift is capable of. You know what damage that energy can do. Don't drag Sian and that child into this if we don't have to." Donna hugged her arms to herself.

"I wont." He sighed as Donna shook her head. "You ok? I never told the others how we met up again, how we found each other."

"Good, because I'd kill you Mr Live Forever!"

"I know." Jack laughed. "I know."

"Make sure you remember that." Donna smiled slightly as they walked back towards the car. "I'll get Rhys and the baby in the pub. You get down the Bay. See what is left of the Bat Cave."

"The Hub."

"Yeah, right. Whatever." She jogged back to the car as Ianto stepped out. Jack couldn't help but smile. He was home. In his favourite city in the Solar System with his family. They may certainly be disfunctional but they were there. Gwen, Anwen, Rhys, Ianto and Donna. He would never forget Owen and Toshiko but he knew they would be happy for him. All he had to do now was get back to the Hub and try to rebuild what had been destroyed in the Invasion attempt. The children of the Earth had survived, no thanks to him as it had turned out but they had. Now he had to try to make sure Wales wasn't dragged through the Rift and those persuing his team didn't succeed in destroying the legend of Torchwood and destroying any chance the Doctor and Amy would have of returning to Earth. He glanced at the sky as he thought about his friend in the little blue box darting around the universe and prayed he, Amy and Rory were safe. He prayed that somewhere Rose Tyler was doing the same thing he was, that her team were working to make sure the Rift was closed once those that had ripped it open again had been stopped. He smiled slightly as he remembered his last conversation with her.

_"No Jack_." She had smiled. "_Not for the Doctor. My Doctor has gone, this one wont remember me. That's how it works yeah? Sarah Jane told me that once. So did Ace when we met but I'll do it. For you, Ianto and the others. It's still my home." _

"Rose Tyler." He shook his head as he thought of the blonde dimension jumper. "Get ready girl, because Doctor or no Doctor you are coming home and this nightmare ends now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review. If this is rubbish I will delete it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Torchwood**

**History?**

Rhys sat on the edge of the bed as Anwen curled into his chest and closed her eyes. The little girl was exhausted and a little confused by her sudden change in surroundings. Donna wandered over to the window. The red head was quieter than he had ever seen her before. It was beginning to worry him.

"How on Earth did you end up mixed up in all this?" Rhys asked as Donna folded her arms across her chest, her hair still wet from the soaking she had recieved when she had been arguing with Jack. Rhys wasn't nosy by nature but he wanted to know why Donna seemed so adamant not to talk to anyone about how she had met up with Jack the second time.

"Long story"

"Well, we ain't going anywhere. Are we Anwen cariad bach?" He smiled at his daughter.

"What does that mean? That welsh?"

"Yeah. It means Anwen my little love." Rhys smiled. "So?"

"I met up with Jack about five or six months ago. He was traveling. Seemed a bit lost if you ask me. And I was travelling and wanted to come back home. Wanted to get away from where I was." She sighed. It was not a topic of conversation she felt comfortable with.

"Cardiff isn't home though. Is it?" Rhys smiled kindly. Donna could see why Gwen had fallen for him. She turned away as she nodded her head.

"Nah, Wales isn't home. Not for me. Not sure where home is anymore." She stared out over the rainsoaked night as she wondered whether she would ever see the man that had changed her life again.

###################

"They rebuilt it." Ianto announced as the trio stood a few feet away from the new Tourist Information Centre in Roald Dahl Plas.

"So I see." Jack smiled. He loved the Hub. It was his home for a long time. He looked around the Bay as he remembered joking with the Doctor and Martha about his childhood. He smiled slightly as he remembered their relief at returning from the year that never was.

"Wonder if they rebuilt the rest of it." Gwen smiled as the rain seemed to stop as she spoke.

"No." Ianto sighed. "No, the Hub was secret. The people that put this back together would never have known about the Hub."

"Well. Things move on. Perhaps this version of Torchwood. You know the one thats out to kill us has changed to." Gwen watched as Jack shook his head.

"I should have stayed dead." Ianto joked as Jack closed his eyes. "Sorry. Not funny."

"No." Jack sighed. "Not funny. I can see what the Doctor means now. You grow old and die and me? I'm left behind to mourn and age but never die."

"Can we stop the self pity and recriminations for five minutes?" Gwen walked across to the Tourist Information booth as partygoers and people out for the evening milled past her. "This verson of Torchwood. Why do they want to kill us? You never said."

"I don't know." Jack answered honestly.

"Then how do you know they want to kill us?"

"The fact they shot at us when you had your baby there? That is pretty much a good enough reason to think they want to kill us." Ianto answered. "Look, I've been hiding from these people for months. I've been in Ireland, London, Scotland."

"Explains the Nessie connection." Gwen smiled.

"Yeah. Well, I've been hiding from these people. Then when I began to suspect he was back on the planet I thought I'd better make my way back here. To Cardiff." He explained as Jack stared at him. "I've hidden too long. I know the Government wanted rid of our Torchwood but somehow this version got through the Grid and I for one want my life back."

"You knew?" Jack stared at him. "You knew the Rift had been breached?"

"I guessed. I was in London at the battle of Canary Wharf. I saw what came through and I stood by Gwen when you ran off to help the Doctor re-order the planets. It isn't difficult to make the leap."

"Right, ok." Gwen turned to the two men. "You say you knew, Ianto?"

"Guessed."

"Jack? What did you know? I mean I know you think we are needed but you haven't really told us why this version of Torchwood want us dead. And isn't Rose Tyler something to do with them now? The blonde girl? The dimension jumper?"

"Rose." Jack smiled at the thought of the fiesty young blonde. "She works for Torchwood and yes she has been known to defy the laws of physics. But she can't help us with this. Look, I found Donna after she had left the Doctor. Remember I told you she had a memory wipe? Well it started failing. She was beginning to remember things she shouldn't. Like the Ood. She remembered them. Anyway, it wasn't just me that could see she remembered. The rift seemed to latch on to the Huon energy she has. Anyone who has travelled in the TARDIS has it." Jack paused, uncertain of what else he could say that wouldn't break Donna's confidence.

"Who realised she was remembering things?"

"The Daleks."

"Oh my God."

"Exactly. There is always one that gets through. When we bumped into each other I had been killed again. The Daleks usually mean business. Anyway we got away and a few days later realised that we were being followed. That someone from the other side of the Rift was after us. I half hoped it was Rose or her mum. You know I always liked Jackie."

"Jack."

"Sorry." He smiled as Gwen raised an eyebrow. "The fact of the matter is this. Torchwood is necessary. 2012 is just around the corner and unless we do something this version of Torchwood is going to rip the Rift open. The dimensions will collide and the universe as we know it will collapse."

Gwen and Ianto fell silent for a moment as Jack appraised them. He wondered for a moment if he was right to track Gwen down. Ianto finding him in the cafe was just an added bonus. That had been his own personal miracle.

"Save the universe." Gwen smirked. "Isn't that a normal day for us?"

"So, you'll help?"

"Jack, I told you this back at the house. I'm in. For Anwen's sake as much as anything else. I don't want her growing up in a world where universes implode all over the shop." She smiled as Ianto shook his head and smiled.

##############

Jack walked across the small gap in the pavement and hugged Gwen as Ianto stood smilling. He was just relieved that they had all managed to get to the centre of Cardiff without being killed. Gwen pulled back a little from Jack as the heavens began to open again.

"Jack?"

"Yeah." He smiled, genuinely relaxed for the first time since Gwen had found out he was her father.

"What now?"

"DUCK!" Ianto yelled as shots rang out. Before Jack knew what he was doing he threw Gwen to the floor as Ianto hid behind the newly rebuild Tourist Information Centre. A second and third shot rang out as Ianto swore profusely. Jack held Gwen's head to the floor as screams and sirens erupted around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon? Constructive reviews welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Torchwood and Dr Who do not belong to me.**

**Fight.**

"Jack!" Ianto yelled as sirens could be heard in the distance. He looked around as the bars and clubs around the Bay began to close their doors, the patrons scared of what was going on outside. The rain soaked the Cardiff streets as Gwen raised a hand to her head. Jack was still sprawled over her as she gently pushed him away.

"Gwen!" Ianto yelled as another round of gunfire exploded around them.

"You ok?" Gwen yelled. "Ianto!"

Jack opened his eyes as he heard Ianto's name. He ached in places he never knew he had. The pushed himself up into a sitting position as Gwen ducked back behind the statue as a piece of stone exploded off the side.

"Jack?" She snapped her head around as she saw a woman with red hair run towards them. "Jack? Bloody Hell, this is taking the piss." She snapped as Jack shook his head.

"You ok?"

"Do I look ok? No I am not bloody ok." Gwen hissed as Jack pulled his gun. "And that is not going to bloody help."

"What do you suggest we do? Act as bait? Give them some target practice?" Jack hissed as she stepped sideways and walked towards the red haired woman as thunder screamed out over the Bay.

###############

"So that's how you ended up with Jack?" Rhys handed her the mug of coffee as Donna nodded.

"Yeah. Not exactly as exiting as the wedding day fiasco a couple of Christmasses ago but yeah. Jack picked me up and helped put me back together. I still see my grandad but Mum wants nothing to do with me. Apparently it makes her look bad. Grandad says I'm to give it time, that she's just being stubborn. But I dunno. I was never the child she wanted. Never good enough, you know?" Donna held his gaze as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"I mean I can't imagine you ever thinking that about her." Donna smiled at the sleeping baby. "You're brilliant with her."

"That's what Gwen says." He smiled. "Look Donna, you know things with Torchwood can get pretty hairy. I mean if this is another version of Torchwood then I think you need to know what you are involved in."

"I know." Donna looked back at him. "I've been running from them for the last six months. That Rift trapped them when the Battle of Canary Wharf happened. Now they are back. Three members of staff from London Torchwood are hellbent on revenge. After all if the Rift runs through Cardiff why wasn't it Jack and his team that were dragged through? Why the London branch?"

"Branch? You make it sound like a real organisation." Rhys smiled slightly. "Like a bank."

"It is real. It is older than you can imagine. I mean Queen Victoria started it. But the Cardiff branch was always different. The welsh have always done their own thing and Torchwood is no different." Donna turned back to the window. "When Jack took over he changed it. It isn't the Torchwood it was."

"So they didn't used to fight aliens then." Rhys scoffed.

"No." Donna sighed. "They didn't. They killed them. No compassion. No attempt at understanding them. Just massacred them. Jack changed that."

"What?"

"That's what this lot want to do. That's what they are programmed for. It's all they know." She stared at Rhys as the colour drained from his face.

"They want to kill Ianto, Jack and Gwen." He stared.

"No." Donna swallowed hard. "They need to kill them. And us. I escaped from them. If it wasn't for Jack they would have succeeded."

"But."

"Don't ask me why. I have no idea. Could be something to do wiv these particle things the Doctor says I have. It could be that they sense I've travelled with the Doctor. You, probably because you know about them. I told you, there aint no sense to this. They kill. That's what they do."

#####################

"Gwen." Jack spoke quietly as he stared at his daughter. "Open your eyes."

"Bugger off."

"Gwen." He tried not to laugh as he heard her answer him.

"Is she ok?" Ianto crouched down next to her.

"I am bloody here you know."

"She's fine." Jack smiled as she opened her eyes to scowl at him.

"What hit me?"

"You walked towards a woman. No a ghost carrying a flick knife and a handgun. What do you think happened to you?" Ianto shook his head.

"I'm dead."

"Not yet." Jack helped her to her feet as the world swam around her.

"Gwen?" Ianto stared at her as a trickle of blood escaped her hairline. Jack caught her as she fell into his arms.

"Gwen, stop messing about." Jack whispered in her ear. "Gwen?"

################

A/N More soon?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Torchwood/Dr Who/Sarah Jane Adventures are not mine.**

**Like Father Like Daughter?**

Jack stared at Gwen's lifeless form as Ianto ran his hands over his rain soaked face. He felt sick, he had only just got his daughter back in his life and it looked like he was about to loose her. He scooped her up in his arms as he fought the urge to scream at how unfair it was that he could loose his youngest child now.

"Jack!" Ianto called across the rain soaked Plais. "The car, NOW!"

Jack nodded as he almost ran with Gwen in his arms. He reached the car as Ianto gunned the engine. He was desperate to get her to the hospital but knew that there was a chance their attackers had stayed around. He knew that there was a chance they knew where Rhys and Donna were and where they were likely to be headed.

##############

"Aw come on Cariad." Rhys picked up Anwen as Donna backed away from the window.

"How long has it been?" Donna tugged at her long red hair as she fought to get it into a ponytail. Rhys frowned. The english woman was extremely agitated and little Anwen was beginning to pick up on it. Rhys shrugged his shoulders.

"A couple of hours. You know what they are like." He watched as Donna nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, what's up with you now then?"

"What's up with me?" She turned to him. "There's a black 4x4 on the doorstep and it ain't any of them driving. We go now." She grabbed her bag as Rhys craddled the baby in his arms as he watched her.

"Donna?"

"I mean it Rhys. Move. Now." She threw his jacket at him. "Whatever that lot have planned have for us ,it ain't going to be pretty and it ain't going to be anything you want that little girl to see." She nodded towards Anwen who was beginning to get upset. She was tiny but knew the adults around her were unhappy.

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here." Donna opened the door and peered out. "Well, get a move on then."

################################################################################

"Jack, what's happening?" Gwen opened her eyes as Jack held her.

"It's ok."

"Jack?"

"You hurt your head."

"How?"

"I told you. Don't you remember?"

"Would I ask if I did?" She flinched as Ianto hit a pothole in the road.

"Sorry." Ianto snapped. "Bloody St Mary's Street has been pedestrtianised. Got to cut down towards the Castle."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"It takes us out of the way of the hospital." He yelled.

"I am not going to hospital." Gwen narrowed her eyes as Jack wiped a trickle of blood from her already pale face.

"No." Jack agreed. "Ianto, can we make it to Canton without being followed? I want to stay in Cardiff so we can pick up Rhys and the girls."

"Anwen." Gwen sighed. "I have to get back to her."

"You will." Jack hugged her to him. "You will."

#########

The staircase creaked under Rhys' weight as he crept behind Donna, thankful that Anwen had settled in his arms. It seemed the baby girl had inherited Gwen's ability to keep calm when everything around her was getting out of control. Donna closed her eyes as they heard raised voices behind them.

"Donna?"

"Nearly there." She looked away as she rested her hand on the door in front of her. "Come on Rhys. We can do this."

"What about Gwen and the others?"

"We'll find them. If we don't get out of here now they're going to be finding out dead bodies." She pushed the door open forcably as Rhys took a deep breath and ran out of the B&B as the footsteps behind them got closer.

########

"Canton?"

"The old hospital? The one that closed when everything moved to the new big hospital?"

"Yeah." Gwen sighed as the headache that had been just an annoyance was now beginning to make her feel sick. She screwed her eyes shut as she fought to concentrate on what was happening around her.

"We're heading there. I know a nurse that used to work at the hospital. Rachel. She retired when it closed."

"Retired ten years ago." Ianto snapped as he flew through the lights heading to Newport Road. "You sure she hasn't died of old age?"

"I spoke to her that day we met up again." Jack answered as more colour drained from her face. "She'll help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Torchwood/Dr Who. sooo not mine!**

**Help?**

Ianto swore under his breath as they reached the small house in the side street behind the old Infirmary. He knew Rachel was their only hope and he prayed the retired nurse would be willing to help. He pulled the car into a parking space outside the little terraced house where Rachel lived. He smiled slightly as he saw the net curtains twitch. He smiled slightly as he realised the little street in Canton hadn't changed at all. The neighbours were still as nosy as ever.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I think she's home." Ianto nodded towards the small terraced house in the middle of the street. Rachel had already opened the door and was watching as Jack manhandled Gwen into a sitting position as the colour drained from her face. He brushed her dark hair from her face as she opened one eye.

"You ok?"

"Bugger off Jack."

"She's ok." Ianto smiled as Rachel appeared at the side of the car. She tapped on the window as Ianto opened it.

"Jack Harkness, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Hello." He tried his best charm smile. "She needs help."

"I can see that." Rachel tugged her grey cardigan around her as the wind whipped through her equally grey hair. "She should be in the hospital."

"I can't" Jack held her gaze. "You know who I am. What I am. She's my daughter."

"Then I feel sorry for the child. Get her inside." Rachel turned on her heel muttering that they never should have closed the Infirmary. Ianto raised an eyebrow as Gwen swore under her breath. She didn't really know what Jack was doing but she didn't appreciate being bundled into a stranger's home.

"Jack?"

"SSh."

"Anwen?"

"Don't worry. I'll leave you with Rachel and Ianto. I'll go and get her and her Dad. Trust me, Rhys is a good man. Nothing will happen to her with him around." He kissed her forehead as he lowered her onto the sofa as Ianto walked across to her.

"Find Donna and the others." Ianto instructed. Rachel ushered him into the hallway as the rain began to pound the street.

###########

"Bloody Hell." Donna muttered under her breath as she took the baby from Rhys. Anwen held her gaze. It was obvious the baby was not the type to scare easily. "It's ok."

"Yeah." Rhys took the baby back from Donna. "And mind your language around her. I dun want her first word to be bloody, alright."

"Keep your hair on." Donna hissed as she looked out into the street. The rainsoaked streets were covered in puddles. The rain continued to pelt the ground, leaving puddles where drains and potholes used to be.

"Tell me you have a plan."

"You know what? I do." Donna stepped out into the street. "Come on."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Keep the Hell away from them and find your wife and the others. Otherwise we get to sit her and be killed by them." She nodded back to the doorway as the noise of their persuers became louder and louder. Anwen' s eyes widened as Rhys cuddled her to him and followed Donna out into the rain.

#############

"Here." Rachel held out a cold cloth to Ianto. "Rest this on her cut and tell me what happened."

"Who are you?" Gwen asked as she began to shake slightly.

"I'm a friend of your Dad's"

"Another bloody conquest." Gwen closed her eyes as Ianto looked at the cloth.

"No." Rachel snapped. "I am certainly not that. He's nice enough but I assure you I am not the type of woman to fall for his charms. You see that photo on top of my telly?" Gwen nodded and realised it was not the best idea. "That's my Kate. My partner of nearly twenty five years. So you see when I say Jack is a friend. I mean he is a friend."

"I'm ssorry."

"It's ok." Rachel sighed. "You, Gwen Cooper have concussion and a laceration to your scalp. By rights you should be in the City Hospital. But seeing as you can't you have to be woken on the hour, every hour. I'll sort out the cut and Ianto and I can keep an eye on you. I'll teach you to take a blood pressure." She shone a light in Gwen's eyes. Gwen screwed her eyes shut.

"Where's Kate?" Ianto asked.

"Dead." Rachel sighed. "Breast Cancer. Two years and six months ago. Gave the bastard a good fight mind you. Proper valley's girl. Doesn't give up."

"Sorry." Ianto sighed, he knew how he would have felt if it had been Jack.

"Don't be." Rachel sighed. "She was a good woman. My best friend as well as everything else. We had a great 28 years together. That's the main thing."

Ianto nodded. He knew she was right but he could also sense the pain behind the words, the nurse was already turning her attention to cleaning the cut on Gwen's scalp, neither wanted to admit her words were still laced with pain or that Ianto was all to able to understand the pain of loosing the love of your life. Gwen hissed as the the antiseptic hit the broken skin.

###########

"THIS IS DONNA NOBLE. NOT ANSWERING THE PHONE AT THE MOMENT, SORRY BYE." Jack threw his mobile onto the car seat as he started the engine. He had to warn his friend. He knew she was the magnet for trouble the Doctor had warned him about. For a moment he wondered if his old friend would react badly if he knew she hadn't died when she had remembered. He smiled as he pictured the look on his face. But the Doctor had regenerated. People change. People move on. Only the way he saw it his former colleagues at Torchwood London hadn't been able to move on. He thanked his lucky stars for Rose, the dimension jumper had managed to warn him about the escapies from the Rift before they had been able to kill Donna. He threw the car into drive as he prayed that Donna, Rhys and the baby were safe.

############

A/N please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine and sorry for the disgraceful gap in updates. BBCWales and BBC Television own Dr Who/Sarah Jane Adventures and Torchwood.**

**Stronger?**

"Donna Noble," Jack hissed as he heard her mobile go to answerphone yet again. "Answer the damn phone will ya?" He tapped the phone as he heaerd the answer phone give the same cursary message as last time. It was really beginning to worry him. He needed to know that Donna and the others were ok. He had no idea what he would say to Gwen if her family had been destroyed and no idea what he would do if anything happened to Donna. She was like his little sister, he absolutely adored the mouthy Londoner. He swore under his breath as he headed back towards the city centre silently praying that Cardiff's nightlife wasn't going to delay him anymore than it already had.

########

Gwen opened her eyes and instantly regretted it as her eyes settled on the clock on Rachel's mantlepiece. The searing headache and nausea had improved but she was worried sick. She needed to see Anwen and Rhys. The longer it was going on the more that she really believed she was never going to see her husband and daughter again.

"Bore da Sleeping Beauty." Rachel smiled slightly as Gwen pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Hello." Gwen blinked as the light hit her eyes.

"Ianto is making coffee."

"Sounds like him." Gwen couldn't help but smile at the memory of Ianto Jones and his amazing coffee. She had known him years and she still had no idea how he made coffee the way he did. "Any news?"

"No, cariad."

"Rhys calls our daughter that." Gwen sighed.

"He's a good dad?"

"Yeah, avoids nappy changes though." Gwen blinked as she realised it was later than she thought. "I can't just sit around here and wait for them. I have to be out there looking for them."

"Jack will call as soon as he has any news." Rachel tried to reason with Gwen as the younger woman got to her feet.

"Yeah." Gwen answered, Rachel knew she wasn't really listening.

"Rachel? Gwen?" Ianto walked into the small living room just as Gwen picked up her leather jacket.

"Ian, you remember back at the Plas? There were what? Three people firing at us."

"Yeah." Ianto frowned. He had no idea where Gwen was going. Literally or figuratively.

"So, when I joined Torchwood there were you, Jack, Owen, Suzie and Tosh. Then me too. Six of us. Six members of the team."

"We've had some staffing issues." Ianto didn't want to explain to Rachel the reasons only three were left. He had loved each member that they had lost in his own way. Even Owen had been a friend. Despite all the teasing and arguing. He knew Owen had been a good bloke and a great doctor. And he had loved Tosh. To Ianto that meant he had to be one of the good guys.

"I see." Rachel answered. "But?"

"But if there were only three people firing at us and they are supposed to be Torchwood London, where were the others? Why weren't they firing at us?" Gwen bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. "And I want to know who the bint with the lipstick is and why she is so determined to kill me."

"You can't just go." Ianto asked.

"I have to." Gwen met his eyes, silently begging him to understand. "Ianto, I have to. Anwen is out there and she needs me."

Ianto nodded slightly. He knew there was no way he was going to talk her out of it. Rachel shook her head, the fact the two younger people seemed to be oblivious to the danger they were in was beginning to get on her nerves.

"You two have a death wish."

"Maybe." Ianto replied. "And Jack will go spare."

"The last thing I'm going to worry about is if he is going to put me on the naughty step. He buggered off for six months after we thought you were dead. I managed then. I'll manage now." She fought the nausea and stormed out the door.

#####################

Rhys hugged Anwen to him as he stepped out into the rain soaked Cardiff streets. He was worried sick about Gwen and had no idea what the mouthy red head in front of him was going to do next. Anwen wriggled in his arms as they reached the small cafe where Donna had met Ianto days earlier. She shook her red hair from her eyes as she realised it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Rhys."

He looked up as he heard her call his name. The baby rested her head on her father's shoulder as he caught up with Donna.

"Yeah."

"In here, there's a pay phone. I'll call Jack. I aint gonna use my mobile. Any idiot with a decent tracker could find us. Landlines are easier."

"You're the boss." Rhys smiled slightly as he follwed her into the cafe.

##########

Jack headed towards the old pub where he had last seen his friends and his granddaughter, praying that it was not a repeat of what happened last time one of his grandchildren had got involved in one of his cases. He was still guilt ridden over Sian and Steven. Shaking his head of the memory he slammed the breaks on the black 4x4 as the rain caused him to swerve. He was out of the car in an instant, convinced he had hit the young woman who had appeared in the road.

"What! Are you ok? God, I didn't see you. I'm so sorry!" He yelled as he ran towards the blonde who was stood in front of the car with her hands on the bonnet.

"Hi."

"Rose!"

"Well, if you answerd your phone just once!" She yelled as he stood there with his jaw hanging open.

"I could have killed you."

"Yeah." She smiled. "But you didn't. Jack, you have some serious trouble on your hands and you don't even know it."

"Rose Tyler." Jack smiled at the clearly unhurt blonde.

"Yeah." She smiled as she bit her bottom lip. "Now, we better find Donna and the others. That break in the Rift is only going to be open for a certain amount of time. I don't have long."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter. Look." She jumped into the passenger seat of the car as Jack shook his head and joined her.

"What is it?"

"It is Torchwood after you. Well, kinda. The ones that were dragged through the Rift with me at Canary Wharf. Only thing is they aint like you and your team. This is Torchwood of old. They are looking for anything and everything that crosses the Rift, including you, Donna and the Doctor."

"Including you."

"Jack, I can take care of myself. Gwen is from an old Cardiff family. She was born on the Rift. So was Ianto. That along with their Torchwood connections makes them fair game. Torchwood in my dimension is something to be feared. It isn't like yours. Hunt and kill is all they know."

"Worked that one out." Jack clenched his jaw in anger as he spoke. "But."

"We find Donna and the others, then we go to the Hub."

"There isnt a Hub anymore."

"Yes there is." Rose smiled. "You just have to know where to look."

##############

A/N please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Penultimate chapter. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Knowing where to look?**

Rose sat next to Jack as he drove through the half deserted streets of Cardiff. The combination of almost torrential rain and the biting cold had kept the majority of Cardiff clubbers in doors. Rose stared out the window knowing that if the Doctor, her Doctor had been with her he would have been moaning about the general apathy of the population. For once she was glad of it. Apathy meant the streets were easier to negotiate.

"Jack?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly, still unsure quite how the blonde had arrived in his dimension and timezone.

"The Rift is slowly being destroyed. The Torchwood of my dimension."

"This is your dimension." He answered.

"Are damamged. Each one of them went through the Rift because of the Daleks and the Cybermen. The same way I was dragged through."

"Yes I know. " He paused as he reached the street near the New Theatre. "Yet, you Rosie are not evil."

"Aw thanks." She smirked.

"I mean, you haven't changed. Same blonde hair, same purple jacket and cheeky smile. Same attitude." Jack teased.

"No, not quite."

"Are you still looking for him?" He asked as the lights turned green. Rose sighed.

"No." She continued staring out of the window. "No, he's out there somewhere but he's changed again. I can feel it. I heard he is travelling with a Scottish girl and her husband. RiverSong is on the scene."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I always knew she would turn up at some point in his tenth incarnation. It's in the Scrolls. He'll forget me."

"Rose, he loves you."

"Yeah. He did." Rose sighed quietly. "Look Jack, we have to concentrate on finding Donna and the others. That baby has to be safe."

"Anwen."

"Yes, her safety is important. She is only a baby but she is the future of Torchwood. It is her that has to come through all this unscathed." Rose stared at him as he drove towards the last known location for Donna and Rhys.

"Why?"

"She's your grandchild."

"You know?"

"Anwen Williams-Cooper is legendary."

"Rose."

"Turn left." She pointed as she saw a flash of red hair ahead. The rain beat down on the 4x4 as Jack fell quiet and did as he was told.

############

"Rachel." Ianto placed his coffee mug on the small table. "How wise is it that Gwen be running half way around the city after the crack on the head she had?"

"Not wise at all." Rachel sighed. "Ianto, bach. I am too old for all this."

"Sorry." He sighed. "I'm sorry you got dragged into all this."

"Oh Ianto, don't worry about it." She smiled slightly. "Get hold of Jack and get him back here. I understand why she did it, her baby is out there somewhere."

"Yeah."

He pulled on his jacket as he headed for the door, hoping that he could get his team back together before it was too late.

############

"Well, this is bloody ridiculous, this is." Rhys stated as they sat in the cafe in Roath. Donna rolled her eyes. The street outside partially obscured by rain and cars parked along the side of the road.

"Yeah, that helps." Donna snapped. "Thanks for that."

"You tell me hardly anything. I'm 'ere with my baby daughter while my wife is Christ's only knows where and you expect me to be 'elpful! Give me a break will you? You are doing my head in." Rhys snapped as she picked up the coffee in front of her.

"I can't tell you what I dun know."

"You know more than you are telling me. So far I've been shot at, 'ad gunmen chase me to the house and now I'm running from people who want to kill me. Oh and I 'av no idea where my wife is."

"Rhys." Donna sighed. "No one wants to kill you. It's Anwen. Her and Gwen. Jack, Ianto and me."

"My baby?"

"She's special. She was born on the Rift."

"So was Gwen."

"Exactly. And Ianto."

"And me."

"No, you are a Caerphilly boy. The Rift doesn't entend that way. Just through Cardiff Bay towards the Rhondda." She sighed. "There are hundreds of old mine shafts under the valleys. Some are purely mine shafts, abandoned when the mines closed. Others, well one actually runs from the Bay to the very last village in the Rhondda."

"Treherbert." Rhys pulled a face. "Hold on, how come you know so much about South Wales."

"I do my homework. I aint thick."

"Right." He paused. "So why are this alien version of Torchwood after my family."

"Huon particles." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "It'll mean that if they kill anyone with Huon particles, like me and Gwen they can remove the Huon and lock the Rift."

"Lock the Rift."

"Yeah." Donna stood up as a familiar black 4x4 pulled up outside the cafe. "With them on the wrong side. They want to use Anwen and the rest of us to turn Torchwood Cardiff into the type of Torchwood we would be afraid of."

"Well, Gwen's lot give me the heebejeebes half the time." He smiled as Anwen looked up and gave him a toothy grin. "Nothing is going to happen to my girls. I promise you that."

"Good." Donna smiled. "Because the cavalry has just turned up."

"Bloody Hell, who's the blonde?"

"Rose Tyler." Donna smiled.

"Who?"

"The woman with all the answers Rhys." She stood and walked out of the cafe as Rhys shook his head and followed.

############

A/N If anyone is reading this, thank you. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. I do not own Torchwood but you already knew that. :D**

**Final Showdown.**

"Jack?" Donna marched towards the black 4X4 as the blonde jogged around to the pavement. Jack hopped out of the car as Rose reached the pavement.

"Donna Noble." Rose pulled the older woman into a hug. Donna and Rose began chatting away as Rhys and Jack stared at each other. Little Anwen slept on regardless.

"Rhys. You ok?"

"Am I ok? Am I ok? No Jack I damn well am not ok. I've just been told some bloody psychos from another dimension wants to kill my wife and daughter." Rhys hissed as Jack nodded.

"That is not going to happen."

"How do you know? You buggered off for a year. Fine bloody father you turned out to be! Where were you when Gwen needed you?"

"She didn't know who I was. It was better that way." Jack hissed. "Look what I did to Sian. To Steven."

"He's ok now."

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "But Sian will never forgive me. And in her shoes I wouldn't forgive me either. Now get in the car."

"You just buggered off and left her."

"I know." Jack sighed. "I know. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I knew she was missing Ianto too."

"Right." Donna turned to face the two men. "Are you two going to spend the rest of the night here doing your own welsh version of the Jeremy Kyle show or are you actually going to get in the car and find the other two?"

"Yeah." Rhys nodded and passed the baby to Donna. "Talking does no good wiv 'im anyway."

"You weren't talking. You were kicking off, now get in the car so we can go and find Gwen and Ianto. This has to end tonight." Rose stated.

"And who are you?"

"I told you who she is." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Rose Tyler." Rose smiled slightly. "I travel a bit. That's how I met Jack."

"We don't have time for this." Jack snapped as the rain began to drench the streets. Donna secured the baby in her car seat before jumping in next to her.

"No." Jack looked Rhys directly in the eye. "We don't."

#################

Gwen looked out over Cardiff Bay, the water illuminated by the various lights from the Bayside resteraunts and nightclubs. She shook her head. Rolhd Dahl Plas was so different to her now. She knew that 99.9% of the population would have no idea who or what had been working underneath them for years. Hanging her head she closed her eyes and listened. For a moment she was certain she could hear Myfanwy shreak in the distance and Owen and Tosh teasing each other. She could even see Suzie glaring at her in her mind's eye as she held a gun at Jack's forehead. Memories of Weavels, Risen Mittens, mad scientists and various aliens all ran through her mind. She had loved every second she had been in Torchwood, even if she had been terrified at times. Now to know that for all those years she had been working with her father.

"Gwen Mair Cooper." She froze as she heard a distinctly London accent mispronounce her name. It was one of her pet hates. Slowly she raised her head to look out over the water. She made no attempt to turn around.

"What?"

"Where is Jack Harkness?"

"Dunno who you are talking about." Gwen lied.

"I think you do." Gwen stiffened as the woman's voice got nearer. In seconds a gun barrel was jammed in her back. "I think you know where Ianto Jones, Donna Noble and Jack Harkness are. I know you know where Anwen Williams-Cooper is."

"What sort of mother would I be?" Gwen paused as she tensed. "Exactly what sort of Mam would I be if I told you where my baby is?"

"Tell me." The woman stated.

"Oh, I'll tell you something Love." Gwen spun on her heel as the woman recoiled back. Her elbow connected with the woman's face as she hit her and grabbed the gun at the same time. The red head recoiled back as she felt the full force of the blow. Seconds later she launched herself at Gwen, scratching and trying to bite her. Gwen snarled in fury as she kicked her attacker's feet from under her so that they were both on the floor. It came as no surprise that none of the passers by stopped to help. No one would interfere in a scrap like that when the streets were getting ever more violent. The news of the shoot out had already hit the local televison news.

"Where are they?"

"Oh change the bloody record." Gwen turned the woman so she was laying on her front before pinning her hands behind her back, grateful that she had taken Karate lessons as a teenager. "And for the record exactly how much bloody lipstick do you need?"

"Arrgh"

"Oh shut up, you mare." Gwen dragged her to her feet as a taxi pulled up a few feet away.

"Gwen!"

"Oh hiya, nice of you to join me." Gwen smiled cheekily as Ianto paid his taxi and ran towards her.

"Sorry. Looks like I missed something."

"Yeah." Gwen sighed. "Do you reckon we can get back in the Hub?"

"Yeah." Ianto nodded. "Not the quick way though." He helped her get the flame haired woman to her feet.

"That's ok. I just think she needs to answer a few questions and I can't see Andy's lot being able to contain her."

"Fair point." Ianto stared at her as he realised she had taken just as much of a beating, if not more so than the woman they were escorting to the Hub. Both stopped in their tracks as the familar back 4x4 pulled up in front of them. Gwen couldn't help but smile in relief as she realised that so far the entire team were alive and well. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest as she realised the blonde dimension jumper was with her team. Anwen immediately put her hands out for her mother to pick her up as Jack took the woman's arm. Gwen smiled at Rose as she took her daughter from Rhys. As the baby snuggled into her arms Gwen froze. It was only a second. But a second was all it took as she registed the dark haired man in the steps.

"JACK!" She yelled as the gun fire broke out over the rain soaked streets. Rose turned a fraction of a second too late as the bullet pierced her leather jacket. Jack turned and returned fire as the man flickered and vanished. Rose fell to the floor as Ianto caught her.

"Bloody Hell." Rhys yelled as Ianto scooped her into his arms. Jack turned back to the woman Gwen had fought with as the woman gave him a sly smile.

"One down." She laughed before vanishing into thin air. Rose coughed slightly as Ianto half ran with her towards the side entrance to the Hub. Jack ran a hand through his hair as Rhys and Gwen stared at each other. Both had a feeling it was far from over.

########################

A/N I thought this was the last chapter but I've split it into two. Please review. Not much more left. Is Rose ok? Will the Torchwood crew get her home? Will Gwen be able to work with Jack, knowing who he is? Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas to all the TORCHWOOD fans out there. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and taken time to review. I think this will be my first and last TORCHWOOD fic. This is the final chapter.**

**Homeward Bound.**

"Rose." Ianto hissed as he rested the young blonde woman on the table in the med bay. It seemed achingly familiar to when Owen had been left on the same place. Only Rose wasn't moving. "Come on Rose." The younger woman lay still in front of him as Ianto stepped back.

"Yan." Jack rested his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "The man that shot her appeared from no where and vanished."

"But Rose is still hurt." Rhys stated. "Bloody bullet didn't just disappear, did it? She took the bullet that was. That was."

"Meant for me." Gwen stated calmly as she placed the now sleeping baby on the black leather sofa. It surprised her that the Hub was almost the same as the day they had run from it as they had run for their lives. She had seen it destroyed, blown to smithereens in front of her eyes. Now she was stood in a room that was achingly familiar to her. It was insane but she wasn't going to question it.

"Yeah." Rhys walked over to her and tilted her chin so he could assess the bruises. He knew she was lucky not to be more injured than she was. She glanced towards her husband as his eyes held her gaze. She knew he worried about her but she had to go on. She was as much Torchwood as Jack. Now she knew the family connection she understood why.

###############

"C'mon Rose." Jack brushed her blonde hair back away from her face. "You are going to be fine." He hated the way his voice cracked with emotion. He had promised the Doctor that should his paths ever cross with Rose again he would look after her. She had barely been a teenager the first time he had laid eyes on her in wartorn London now she was a woman approaching her 30's and probably the strongest woman he had ever met.

"They have got the Huon particles now." Rose sighed as her breathing laboured. "Jack?"

"What does that mean?" Rhys barked. The dim lighting of the Hub was beginning to give him a headache. Rose sighed audibly as Ianto ran towards her with the first aid kit he had retrieved from the 4x4. He felt sick at the sight of the blood now running down Rose's top onto the floor beneath.

"Where's bloody Owen when you need him?" He whispered under his breath as Donna shot him a look.

"Dead. That's where he is." She answered.

"Yeah." Jack pushed a cloth to the wound, trying to stem the bleeding as he thought of the cheeky, abnoxious doctor that had worked for Torchwood until his death and beyond. "Seems to be an occupational hazard wherever I am. I can't die but people I care about seem to drop dead."

"No." Rose smiled slightly. "I'm not going to die. I have to go back through the Rift. I have to keep fighting that version of Torchwood."

"You still haven't told us much about them." Donna searched frantically through the first aid kit as she spoke. Both were oblivious to Gwen who was marching up and down the Hub, talking frantically on the phone as Anwen rested on her shoulder.

"Right." She walked towards her friends as Anwen slept peacefully. "We finally have a stroke of luck."

"Which is?" Rhys smiled slightly. He knew his wife well enough to know when she was on to something.

"Martha Jones. Doctor Martha Jones, currently attacked to UNIT."

"Yeah, I know Martha. She travelled with the Doctor before me. Crackin girl. Married that idiot."

"Mickey." Rose answered.

"Yeah, that's 'im."

"Well, she's on her way over here. I explained we couldn't take Rose to the Royal so she's on her way. Says we are to get her laying flat. Give her painkillers and keep pressure on the wound." Gwen smiled as Donna retrieved a vial of morphine from Owen's old medical kit.

"This do?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"Apart from my sense of wit, ability to remain alive despite remembering things and not having my brain implode?"

"Yeah" Jack smiled as Ianto rolled his eyes. Having Donna around was certainly going to be interesting.

"Excuse me." Rose lifted her head slightly. "Bleeding to death here."

##############################

"So that's it?" Rhys asked as he sat on the sofa. "That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Bloody Hell."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Jack asked as he sat next to him and rested his elbows with his head in his hands.

"Nothing." Rhys answered. "But you have to admit, it is wierd. You being my father in law."

"Yeah." Jack answered. "Yeah, I know."

"What about your other kids?"

"Only got one other. And things are a work in progress. I'm a grandfather."

"Yeah." Rhys smiled as the baby opened her eyes and stretched her arms out for Jack. "Don't mess it up."

"I wont." He picked up the little girl as Gwen and Donna looked on from the sidelines. Both women were exhausted. "I promise you, Anwen I won't let you down."

##########

"I can't believe it's over." Ianto stated as he walked across Rold Dahl Plas next to the team. It was already daylight. Gwen smiled slightly. Rose had gone home to her family only an hour beforehand. The gunshot wound cleaned and dressed by a very annoyed Dr Martha Smith. Jack shoved his hands in the pockets of his great coat as he watched his friends and family chatting away. The danger had passed into the Rift right under the noses of half of Cardiff. He shook his head, still unable to believe what the general public missed.

"So, they got the Huon particles when that witch shot Rose?" Rhys asked as Ianto nodded.

"Yeah."

"So she saved you lot?"

"Yeah." Gwen answered as she slipped her hand into his. "Yeah, she did."

"And they all went back through this Rift thing?" Rhys was genuinely still trying to understand what he had jus tlived through. "So there is no one chasing you?"

"At the moment, no one is chasing us." Jack stated as they reached the car. The 4x4 stood forlornly covered in bullet holes as Ianto swore and walked around it. He knew Owen and Tosh would have been arguing already as Gwen chipped in to defend her friend. Now that the new team was all stood talking quietly it seemed wrong. He couldn't get used to it.

"Er, slight transport problem."

Jack walked across to Ianto as he surveyed the damage to the car. He swore as he walked around the 4x4.

"So it seems."

"Well." Rhys pipped up. "There's a bus from the station in about ten minutes. Might catch it if we get a move on."

"And if it isn't crowded with rugby fans."

"Rugby?" Donna pulled a face.

"Yeah, Wales are playing today." Ianto smiled as Gwen rolled her eyes. "Might even have some tickets left."

"You really want to go and watch a match? After what we've been through?" Donna pulled a face as they walked through the crowd. The sea of red jerseys began to become more and more obvious.

"Yeah." All the men looked at her aghast as she spoke. Gwen rolled her eyes once more.

"You should go with them." Gwen smiled as she kissed Anwen's hair. "It's quite an education going to the match with my husband, Ianto and my father. Isn't that right, Jack?"

Jack stopped in his tracks as Ianto and Rhys laughed. He had never thought Gwen would just accept him as her father as readily as she had done.

"Yeah." He coughed slightly. "You ready for it? I mean chasing aliens and fixing dimension jumpers with bullet wounds is one thing. Cardiff with these guys on the day of a rugby international is another."

Donna laughed as she linked arms with Ianto. For the first time since he had plundered back into her life Gwen couldn't help but think things were going to be alright. Torchwood was back together, she wasn't the last woman standing.

#############################

A/N Thank you for reading.


End file.
